legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings: The Prologue
'' '' Everything started with a strange phenomenon called a "spatial quake" devastating the center of Eurasia, killing at least 150 million people in 1990 on Earth. For the next 30 years, smaller spatial quakes plague the Earth on an irregular basis. In the present, Karina Couteau, a seemingly ordinary high schooler girl comes across a mysterious girl at the ground zero of a spatial quake and learns from her sister Kotori she is one of the "Spirits" who are the real cause of the spatial quakes that occur when they manifest themselves in the real world and that they are running from "evil beings" from another reality. She also learns that Kotori is the commander of the airship Fraxinus, crewed by the organization Ratatoskr, and is recruited to make use of her mysterious ability "Abyssal-Punisher", a ability that nobody knows how Katarina gain that power, but the Ratatoskr intented to use her power to stop the Spirits from destroying the world, however, without killing them. However, the Reality Council teleported all villains and heroes on Multi-Universe to 12th Reality to stop the Balam Alliance, a evil alliance of Dark Empires that seek to destroy the Multi-Universe by their own ambitions, and conquisted 9 realities on Multi-Universe, killing zillions and zillions. Later, Katarina found that the Balam Alliance are the villains that are after the Spirits, forcing them to go to the Original World (our world). Now, heroes, villains, anti-heroes and anti-villains need join forces to defeat these empires that threaten the existence of all life in the multiverse. Demons, Siths and Nazis are Public Enemies to all heroes and villains on existance. Heroes formed their own league, the Alliance of Freedom. While the villains and heroes fight against the troops of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Triggers Hell and Sith Empire, trillions of people, the multi-universe and all living beings watch the conflict that will change the history of reality forever. Katarina can't remember her past for unknown reasons, whenever she tries to remember her past she feels severe headaches and often faints. She also don't know who is she, why her hair is red, why she have such power. She also don't know if she is even a... human?... Prologue —She held her breath. It was an unbelievable scene. It was as if a part of the town had just vanished. In its place was an enormous crater that probably even a falling meteorite couldn't create. A group of human figures fluttered in the sky. It was absurd beyond even her wildest dreams. However, Katarina did not even notice this abnormality. —For there was something much more extraordinary in front of Katarina's eyes; A girl. A girl, wrapped in a strange light, stood there. "Ah—" Enveloped by her faint voice, the sigh slowly faded away. The presence of the girl was so overwhelming that it suppressed that of any other object. Like metal, yet also like cloth, the dress was made of a strange, eye-catching material. Attached to the dress was a skirt that radiated light, beautiful enough to cause one to lose consciousness. However, the beauty of the girl herself overshadowed even those. Her long black hair, like a plume of smoke, weaved around her shoulders and waist. Coldly looking up at the sky, her eyes were of a strange, hard to describe color. Her figure, which would probably make even a goddess feel envious, was warped by weariness, as she stood silently with pursed lips. Katarina's vision; Katarinas attention; —In that moment, they were stolen away. It was so... Excessively; Abnormally; So intensely; Powerful. "—What's..." Dazed, Katarina spoke for the first time. Even if my throat and eyes are to be destroyed for blasphemy, she thought. The girl slowly shifted her gaze downwards. "...Your name?" Katarina's voice, carrying the question from the bottom of her heart, shook the air. However. "—I have no such thing" With a sad look, the armored girl replied. "..." At that time. The two's eyes crossed— Katarina Couteau's story had begun... Little did know that the beautiful red-haired girl, Katarina, was about to join the biggest battle of all time... To be continued... Let's Start Our War LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:Light Novel Style